Meredith Grady : Bienvenue à Jurassic World !
by LilyFlemming
Summary: Beacon Hills est bien trop calme en ce moment. Scott et sa meute décident donc de faire un voyage au parc d'attraction Jurassic World. Il semblerait que les ennuis les poursuivent puisque le parc entre dans une panique totale quand leur nouveau dinosaure s'échappe et tue tout ce qui se trouve sur son passage. Aidés de Meredith, ils vont tenter de sauver leur peau encore une fois.
1. Prologue

_**Bonjour à tous ! Voici une nouvelle fanfiction qui est un crossover de Jurassic World et de Teen Wolf. J'ai toujours adoré cette série et ce film, que j'ai vu il y a peu, m'a tellement plu que j'ai décidé de faire un mélange des deux. ;) J'espère que ce nouveau Crossover va vous plaire et qu'il va vous inciter à poster votre avis. Bonne lecture ! ;)**_

* * *

 _PDV Meredith_

Je m'étire de tout mon long alors que la lumière vient baigner ma chambre. C'est un nouveau jour qui s'annonce et je n'ai aucune envie de l'affronter. Hier soir, je me suis couchée tard parce que je devais rédiger un essai pour pouvoir postuler à l'Université de New York. Il faut dire qu'à la fin de l'année, si je n'ai pas trouvé d'école, je vais devoir rester une année de plus dans ce parc, certes que j'apprécie, mais qui me sort par les yeux. Cela va faire presque dix ans que Owen et moi vivons ici et je ne suis presque jamais sortie. Je ne sais même pas à quoi ressemble le monde en dehors de l'île sur laquelle je me sens prisonnière. En même temps, je me vois mal quitter Owen, il m'a quand même élevée depuis la mort de nos parents. Ce qui équivaut à plus de cinq ans ! Oui je sais, perdre ses parents à seulement treize ans, c'est triste, mais nous n'étions pas très proches. A cause de leur travail, ils voyageaient souvent et je ne les voyais qu'une fois par mois... et encore, quand ils ne devaient pas rester sur place pour une réunion de dernière minute... Donc, voilà, après tout ce que mon grand frère adoré a fait pour moi, je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de le quitter, de le laisser seul sur cette île... étrange.

\- Merry ! Bouge-toi le cul !

Mouais, finalement le laisser tout seul ne lui ferait pas trop de mal...

Je grogne et me lève à contrecœur. Je sors de la petite cabane en bois qui nous sert d'habitat et rejoins mon frère sur la véranda. Tranquillement assis, une tasse de café à la main et un croissant dans l'autre, il paraît si paisible et si... normal. Mais Owen Grady est tout sauf normal, professionnellement parlant bien sûr... quoique.

Je dépose une bise sur la joue de l'homme de ma vie et m'assois à côté de lui.

\- Tu ne manges pas ?, me demande-t-il.

\- Non, je n'ai pas faim.

\- Tu as classe aujourd'hui ?

\- On est samedi Owen, je soupire.

\- Putain, le parc va être bondé aujourd'hui.

 _PDV Stiles_

\- Papa, dépêche-toi !

\- Oui j'arrive fiston.

Mon père, encore vêtu de son pyjama, descend en se frottant les yeux.

\- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'emmène à l'aéroport ?

\- Mais non, soupiré-je. Je t'ai dit cent fois qu'on y allait tous ensemble.

\- Bon d'accord, tu as tout.

\- Ça fait une semaine que mon sac est fait, je pense que c'est bon, plaisanté-je.

\- Bon, amuse-toi bien durant cette semaine.

\- T'inquiète pas pour ça papa, je vais en profiter à fond !, dis-je en déposant un baiser sur la joue de mon paternel avant de le serrer dans mes bras.

Je ne l'ai jamais laissé seul aussi longtemps depuis la mort de maman mais je pense qu'il va s'en sortir. Il va sûrement dormir au boulot une fois sur deux et appeler différents livreurs de nourriture jusqu'à ce que je rentre mais mise à part ça, tout ira bien.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois avant de me diriger vers ma bonne vieille Jeep et d'y balancer ma valise et mon sac à dos. Je monte derrière mon volant et, après un dernier signe de la main à mon père, je roule jusque chez Scott.

 _PDV Derek_

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ces morveux m'ont-ils forcé à les accompagner à leur stupide parc de fossiles ?

"Fais-le pour la meute Derek", n'ont-ils pas arrêté de piailler. "Tu es l'Alpha, tu te dois de nous suivre n'importe où."

Non, c'est à eux de me suivre et pas le contraire ! Enfin, cette petite semaine de Beacon Hills nous changera les idées. Maintenant que cette meute entièrement constituée d'Alphas s'est fait la malle, c'est calme par ici, même trop à mon goût. Autant en profiter pour se détendre. Je pense qu'une semaine à Miami aurait fait l'affaire mais il fallait que Stilinski s'en mêle et propose un voyage au parc d'attractions de dinosaures situé sur une île paumée du Pacifique. Il nous aura tout fait faire celui-là. Evidemment, il a réussi à convaincre tout le monde, et j'ai donc dû céder.

\- Derek est là !

Je me retourne pour voir toute ma petite meute au grand complet se diriger vers moi, tout sourire.

\- Bon, maintenant que tout le monde est là, on vérifie les billets.

\- Arrête de stresser Stilinski, j'entends ton cœur batte à toute vitesse.

\- Au moins, j'en ai un..., murmure le concerné.

Jackson lance un regard noir à l'humain mais ne dit rien. Whittemore s'est nettement amélioré depuis son retour à Beacon Hills. Il est moins... con. Ce séjour à Londres lui aura fait du bien.

Stiles insiste pour vérifier lui-même les billets de tout le monde et de les donner à l'hôtesse pour être sûr qu'il n'y en a aucun qui manque.

Il nous tire ensuite tous jusqu'à la porte d'embarquement et ce n'est qu'une fois assis dans l'avion qu'il reprend enfin son souffle.

* * *

 ** _Un début assez court je l'avoue. Désolée mais c'est juste un avant-goût de la fanfiction. J'espère que vous aurez aimé. Si oui, laisser un rewiew ;)_**


	2. Arrivée au parc

_PDV Scott_

J'avoue que je n'étais pas très chaud pour faire ce voyage ici mais que, face à l'enthousiasme de Stiles, j'avais cédé pour la simple et bonne raison que, sans lui qui ne possède même pas de pouvoirs Surnaturels, nous serions déjà tous morts. Mon frère de cœur devait en avoir marre de tous ces problèmes à Beacon Hills et je comprends qu'il ait eu envie de changer d'air même s'il aurait pu choisir un autre endroit qu'une île remplie de dinosaures non-fossilisés. Mais bon, c'est Stiles et quand Stiles a une idée derrière la tête, personne ne peut la lui retirer du crâne.

Quand l'avion nous dépose à l'aéroport de l'île, une drôle de sensation m'assaille. Cet endroit est dangereux, c'est sûr. Je croise le regard de Derek qui a l'air de penser la même chose. J'espère que cet endroit est bien sécurisé...

Stiles ressemble à un petit garçon avec tous ses sauts et ses yeux écarquillés. Je souris, il est incorrigible. Nous montons dans une navette qui est censée nous mener au centre du parc. La technologie ici est spectaculaire. Les rails ne ressemblent qu'à un long fil de métal presque invisible et l'engin ne fait aucun bruit - percevable par un humain bien sûr.

Nous arrivons rapidement et descendons. Nos valises sont emmenées par la navette dans nos chambres ce qui nous permet de profiter du parc dès aujourd'hui. Stiles, plan en main, nous emmène dans un grand bâtiment qui surplombe tout le parc. A l'intérieur se trouvent toutes sortent de plaques tactiles sur lesquelles tapent les enfants avec plaisir. En plein milieu, j'aperçois un dinosaure. Lydia sursaute et lâche un cri.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Lydia, c'est seulement un hologramme, explique Stiles, amusé.

La rousse soupire de soulagement et commence à sourire. Elle qui avait d'abord refusé de venir mais qui avait accepté pour Stiles, a finalement l'air d'apprécier l'endroit. Il faut dire que c'est... spectaculaire.

Le groupe se disperse bientôt, découvrant chaque coin de l'édifice et apprenant un maximum de choses sur les dinosaures présents dans le parc.

 _PDV Jackson_

Et merde, ce foutu dinosaure hologrammé m'a aussi surpris. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un ait vu que j'avais sursauté mais c'était presque imperceptible. Je vois Isaac ricaner, lui a dû le voir, sinon pourquoi rirait-il si bêtement ? Je lui jette un regard noir avant de tourner les talons et de suivre Lydia au fond du bâtiment. Je hume ses cheveux avec leur parfum si délectable et m'approche de son oreille pour susurrer :

\- C'est dommage qu'on soit ici, j'aurais aimé essayer notre nouvelle chambre.

La rousse laisse paraître un sourire en coin et souffle :

\- On n'est pas ici pour ça Jackson.

Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'écarte brusquement, qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être rabat-joie des fois !

\- Tu vas pas me faire la tête quand même ?, demande-t-elle en se retournant et en attrapant mon visage.

\- Mais non voyons...

Elle sourit et dépose un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer ce court instant. Ce simple baiser me fait retomber amoureux de Lydia Martin. Chaque jour, je remercie le ciel d'être le plus chanceux du monde.

\- Je t'aime..., murmuré-je à son intention.

\- Moi aussi, répond-elle en recommençant à taper sur l'écran tactile.

 _PDV Allison_

Cet endroit est vraiment magique. Stiles a eu une super idée de nous emmener ici. Tous ces dinosaures me fascinent, j'ai vraiment hâte d'en voir un en vrai !

\- Venez, le spectacle du Mosasaure va commencer, lance Stiles.

Nous nous rassemblons tous pour suivre l'expert à l'extérieur du bâtiment, jusqu'aux gradins qui entourent un grand bassin. Une fois assis, une femme s'exprime au micro et nous explique que le Mosasaure est un très gros dinosaure marin et carnivore. Un énorme requin apparaît alors, accroché à un long fil qui fait la longueur de tout le bassin. Je prépare mon appareil photo quand le dinosaure sort de l'eau. Sa gueule gigantesque qui rappelle celle d'un crocodile s'ouvre en grand, dévoilant des rangées de dents pointues, et se referme sur le poisson qui tombe dans l'eau. Le Mosasaure replonge nous aspergeant par le même temps. Je lâche un cri et ris. Je suis totalement trempée et frissonne. Scott passe un bras protecteur autour de mes épaules et me serre contre lui. Cette fois-ci, ce n'est pas le froid de l'eau mais la proximité avec mon grand amour qui me procure des frissons.

\- Maintenant vous allez voir comment le Mosasaure se déplace dans son élément, annonce la femme au micro.

Nos gradins bougent, arrachant des cris de surprise à certains visiteurs, et descendent d'un cran. Nous sommes alors face au bassin du dinosaure que nous voyons nager tout en arrachant des bouts de viande au requin et en les gobant. Je souris une nouvelle fois et regarde autour de moi. Lydia et Jackson rient comme des enfants, blottis l'un contre l'autre alors qu'Isaac et Stiles montrent tous les deux le dinosaure du doigt en commentant ses moindres faits et gestes et en s'extasiant. Stiles a finalement eu une superbe idée, même si je n'en ai jamais douté, je savais que certains n'étaient pas très enchantés par ce voyage au début mais maintenant, ils s'amusent comme des fous. Même Derek semble admiratif et il me semble percevoir un petit sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

 _PDV Owen_

\- Je vous dis que mes Raptors ne vous serviront pas d'armes, tonné-je.

Ce merdeux de Vic Hoskins me baratine depuis plus de dix minutes sur l'importance des Vélociraptors sur les fronts de la guerre. Mais il est hors de question que je laisse mes Raptors faire des ravages ou encore se faire tuer.

\- Mais ils obéissent à vos ordres ! Ils pourraient nous faire tout gagner !, assène Hoskins.

\- Je vous dis que c'est non !

\- Attention, cochon en liberté !, entends-je crier.

Je lève la tête et vois un jeune homme lancer sa canne dont le fil au bout entoure le cou du cochon. Pris dans son élan, la bête de n'arrête pas et emporte le jeune homme qui tombe du haut du pont sur lequel il est perché, le faisant tomber dans l'enclos...

\- Il est tombé dans la cage des Raptors, gueulé-je.

Ceux-ci sont déjà en train de l'encercler et sifflent. Je ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et ouvre la cage dans laquelle je me glisse.

\- Récupère-le, dis-je à l'adresse de mon ami Barry.

Celui-ci s'exécute alors que je fais face aux quatre Vélociraptors. Malheureusement, sans Meredith à mes côtés, ils ont du mal à me respecter. Ils ont toujours été habitués à ce qu'on soit deux, que me retrouver seul les déstabilise et ils se demandent si je ne représente donc pas une menace.

Je place mes mains devant moi et plie mes jambes, prêt à courir, mais décide d'abord de jouer la carte de la parlotte.

\- Non Charlie, n'avance pas plus, ordonné-je.

Le dénommé penche la tête sur le côté et analyse ce que je viens de dire. Ça ne fait que peu de temps que je les dompte mais ils ne me respectent pas encore totalement, ce qui est normal, ce sont des animaux sauvages et recréés de toute pièce. Une main attrape alors la mienne et la fait redescendre. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre le contact visuel avec les dinosaures donc ne tourne pas la tête.

\- Blue, recule s'il te plaît.

Un poids énorme retombe dans mon ventre quand je reconnais la voix de ma sœur. Je souris vaguement avant de reprendre mon sérieux.

\- Barry..., commencé-je.

\- Referme la cage, finit ma sœur comme si elle lisait dans mes pensées.

La cage recommence à se fermer alors que nous reculons doucement. Un des Raptors montre les dents mais Merry le fait taire :

\- Echo, calme-toi !

Au tout dernier moment, nous nous retournons pour rouler sous la porte de la cage qui se referme avant que les dinosaures ne nous attaquent.

Je jette un coup d'œil au stagiaire, apeuré.

\- La prochaine fois tu laisses le cochon filer, dis-je.

\- Vous voyez ! Ces Raptors vous obéissent. Ils pourraient être spectaculaires sur le terrain si vous et votre femme les entraîniez !, rabâche Hoskins.

\- Je suis sa sœur, crache Meredith. Et il est hors de questions que nos Raptors soient à votre merci.

J'adore quand elle laisse paraître son côté volcanique. Elle doit sûrement tenir ça de moi. Je souris en coin avant de regarder le parasite.

\- Vous avez votre réponse, dis-je.

L'homme finit par baisser les bras et par repartir. Mais je sais bien qu'il va revenir à la charge un jour ou l'autre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

 _PDV Stiles_

La journée passe à une vitesse phénoménale. J'ai déjà hâte d'être le lendemain quand notre navette nous emmène jusqu'à notre hôtel. Je suis tellement excité que je n'arrive pas à arrêter de parler.

\- Et vous avez vu quand...

\- Stiles, me coupe gentiment Lydia. On était là, on a tout vu.

Je souris et me calme. La rousse est plus heureuse que jamais depuis que Jackson est revenu. Nous sommes devenus de très bons amis et je pense que c'est cette amitié qui m'a permis de ne plus être amoureux d'elle. Evidemment je la trouve toujours super canon mais je ne pense plus à elle à chaque minute et ne rêve plus de sentir ses beaux cheveux "blonds vénitiens", comme j'aimais répéter. Maintenant que j'y repense, savoir sa taille et presque le nombre de cheveux qu'elle a sur la tête était ridicule. Mais c'est mon côté hyperactif qui l'emportait à chaque fois qu'il était question d'elle. Dorénavant, je me promets de ne plus tomber amoureux d'une fille et de craquer sur elle pendant dix ans sans qu'elle ne fasse attention à moi. C'était insupportable, bon dieu ! Dire qu'à cause de Lydia, je ne suis sortie avec personne alors que j'ai dix-sept ans ! C'est la honte la plus totale, tout ça parce que je me disais sans cesse que je ne pouvais pas faire ça à la jeune Martin qui n'avait même pas connaissance de mon existence.

Arrivé à l'hôtel, je me rends compte que je suis exténué et je m'affale sur mon lit. Scott s'assoit sur celui juste à côté et éclate de rire.

\- Quoi ?, lui demandé-je étonné.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce voyage serait la meilleure idée que tu aies eue !

Je me mets aussi à éclater de rire, heureux que tout le monde se soit amusé.

 _PDV Meredith_

\- Alors, comment c'était aujourd'hui ? Le parc n'était pas trop bondé ?

Je souris à mon amie Susan que je vois sur l'écran de mon ordinateur.

\- Bah écoute ça peut aller. En fait c'est plutôt le dimanche qu'il y a du monde... Quoique (je réfléchis), en fait c'est kiff-kiff.

L'adolescente aux cheveux châtains rit légèrement. Susan est une des seules amies que j'ai pu me faire en suivant des cours par correspondance qui se font en vidéoconférence avec un professeur de Chicago. Les élèves ne se voient pas mais peuvent s'entendre répondre aux questions et ainsi vivre pleinement le cours. Ils peuvent aussi se parler par messages privés sur le site de l'école par correspondance et c'est ainsi que je me suis fait des amis. Susan suit des cours par correspondance car ses parents sont militaires et qu'elle vit donc sur un bateau. Nous sommes chacun des adolescents qui vivent dans des endroits plutôt bizarres et qui ne connaissent rien du monde alentour. Je ne nous qualifierais pas d'insociables mais le problème c'est que, les contacts humains ne sont pas notre fort. Je dois être celle qui s'en sort le mieux car, en me baladant dans le parc, je peux faire de jolies rencontres. Je me rappelle d'un garçon une fois. Il était venu pour une semaine et l'avait passée avec moi qui lui avais fait visiter le parc. A la fin du séjour, je me souviens du baiser que nous avions échangés avant qu'il ne reparte pour son pays natal, la France. Je ne l'ai jamais revu... Il a été mon premier et mon seul baiser. Et ça remonte à deux ans !

Susan est la seule à avoir visité le parc et la seule que j'ai vue en chair et en os, ce qui nous a rapproché. On s'appelle au moins une fois par semaine par Skype. Le reste du temps nous nous "voyons" en classe.

\- Sinon t'en es où avec ces universités ?, demande-t-elle.

Je soupire. Susan est déjà acceptée à l'Université de Chicago depuis deux mois alors que moi, je bataille pour avoir une seule petite réponse.

\- Bah rien pour le moment mais on va positiver, j'ai encore un petit mois, réponds-je en forçant un sourire.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, si ça se trouve tu es prise mais l'Université ne trouve pas l'adresse de ton trou paumé !, rit-elle.

Je souris et contre-attaque :

\- Et toi ? Ils ont peut-être l'adresse de ton bateau ?

\- Moi j'ai postulé par mail, NA !, ricane-t-elle.

Nous partons dans un fou rire jusqu'à ce que je m'affole en voyant l'heure.

\- Oh Putain, il est 23 heures ! Va falloir que je te laisse. Mon frère va me tuer si je me lève pas à l'heure demain. Bisous.

Je referme mon ordinateur après son salut et me dépêche de me glisser sous les draps.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre bouclé ! J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu ! Comme promis, il est plus long que le premier. Des avis sur les personnages et leur situation ? Direction les rewiews ;)_**


	3. Dans la Gyrosphère

_PDV Owen_

Une portière claque mais je n'y fais pas attention, trop concentré à réparer cette foutue moto. Ce n'est que quand on toussote derrière moi que je me retourne. Je souris en voyant Claire Darling me faire face dans sa robe blanche et ses chaussures à talons hauts.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?, lui demandé-je.

\- Nous avons besoin de vous monsieur Grady.

Je ricane. Depuis quand Claire me vouvoie et m'appelle monsieur Grady ? Je me rappelle très bien de notre rendez-vous il y a six mois de cela. Assez catastrophique d'ailleurs... On avait accroché mais le fait que nous travaillons ensemble sans avoir les mêmes opinions avait tout fait foirer.

Elle m'ignore et entame une longue explication sur l'existence d'un nouveau dinosaure conçu il y a peu et qui a besoin de mon expertise pour savoir s'il est dangereux et si oui, à quel point.

\- Pourquoi le demander à lui ?

Je tourne la tête et croise le regard noir de ma sœur, dirigé sur Claire. Elle n'a jamais apprécié la jolie Darling et ne s'en cache pas. Pour elle c'est une "Pète-Sec qui ne cherche qu'à s'enrichir et qui se fout complètement de ses visiteurs mais encore plus des animaux qui les divertissent". Je dois avouer qu'elle n'a pas tort même si je n'aurais pas employé ces mots.

\- Car il est le plus compétent dans ce domaine, répond Claire sans se démonter.

\- C'est sûr, rit jaune Merry. A part lui et moi, aucun ne fait attention aux animaux et les traite comme il se doit.

\- Ce sont des dinosaures, des créatures inventées de toutes pièces...

\- Qui respirent et vivent comme vous et moi !, s'emporte Meredith.

Je monte les quelques marches qui me séparent de ma sœur et me place devant elle.

\- Ouh là, doucement toutes les deux. Claire, attends-moi dans la voiture, j'arrive.

La rousse s'exécute et s'éloigne.

\- Merry, tu sais comme moi qu'ils n'ont pas les mêmes principes que nous mais il faut faire avec, expliqué-je calmement.

\- Mouais, mais le jour où ils ne les contrôleront plus, ils se rendront compte qu'ils sont vivants et non plus robotisés.

Je souris et embrasse le front de ma petite sœur qui se détend à ce contact.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?, demandé-je.

\- Non, aujourd'hui je vais aller faire un tour au parc, j'ai besoin de voir du monde.

\- D'accord, on se voit tout à l'heure.

\- Oui. Je t'aime, souffle-t-elle.

\- Je t'aime aussi sista, réponds-je avant de me diriger vers la voiture de Claire.

 _PDV Isaac_

Encore une bonne journée qui s'annonce ! Ce parc regorge de ressources. Ici, on se sent... normal. J'ai compté et ça fait presque vingt-quatre heures que nous n'avons pas parlé de Surnaturel et que personne ne s'est transformé. On respire, on se sent proche des gens et la pleine lune est loin... C'est le pied !

Encore une fille qui me sourit, ça va faire la troisième fois ce matin !

\- T'as du succès ici Lahey, me glisse Jackson.

\- Comment ça ?, demandé-je.

\- Ne fais pas l'innocent, soupire Stiles. T'es super bien gaulé alors les filles te regardent.

J'écarquille les yeux.

\- Eh mon pote, ici on n'est pas à Beacon Hills, dit Scott. Personne ne te connaît.

Je souris. C'est vrai que personne ne sait que mon père me battait et que je suis d'une timidité légendaire. Ici, je suis un beau gosse.

J'entends Jackson rire quand je commence à me pavaner et à sourire à toutes les passantes.

\- Il a pris le melon ma parole, plaisante le blond.

Je l'ignore et me dirige vers les Gyrosphères, notre prochaine attraction.

 _PDV Owen_

\- Tu ne sais même pas de quoi est fait ton nouveau dinosaure, ironisé-je.

Claire se renfrogne. Nous sommes dans un nouveau bâtiment, face à de gigantesques vitres qui donnent sur une cage. Claire appuie sur une tablette tactile et de la viande survole les arbres à l'aide d'un fil suspendu. Ne voyant pas la créature arriver, elle tapote vivement sur sa tablette.

\- Allez petit Idominus, viens là !

\- Idominus ?, relevé-je.

\- Oui, Idominus-Rex ou I-Rex, c'est le nom qu'on lui a donné. Tu voyais les enfants dire un nom compliqué ?, s'énerve la femme.

\- Non mais...

Une alarme retentit. Le garde qui contrôle les caméras pousse un juron alors que des "Alerte" recouvrent les écrans.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, demande Claire.

\- Il n'y a plus de signature thermique.

\- Comment ça ?, s'affole-t-elle.

\- Le dinosaure a disparu, hurle l'homme.

\- Euh..., commencé-je. Ces traces de griffes ont toujours été là ?

Claire me rejoint rapidement et regarde les griffures qui lacèrent le mur. La rousse sort du bâtiment pour se rendre dans la cage. Je la suis et analyse plus attentivement les lacérations. Claire repart dans le bâtiment pour passer un coup de fil alors que le mec des caméras demande :

\- Il aurait pu sauter par-dessus ?

\- Ça dépend, réponds-je sans le regarder.

\- Ça dépend de quoi ?

\- De quoi est fait ce dinosaure...

Du bruit se fait entendre. Je me retourne vivement pour voir les feuilles des arbres mouvoir. Je comprends soudainement et crie :

\- Il faut sortir ! Il est toujours dans la cage !

Sans se faire prier, l'homme à ma gauche court vers le bâtiment mais est happé par la créature qui n'en fait qu'une bouchée. Je décide donc de me diriger à l'opposé, vers la grande porte. Je l'ouvre et la referme immédiatement après être sorti mais le dinosaure parvient à glisser sa gueule dans l'ouverture et donc à défoncer la porte. Je me jette sous une des voitures et coupe une courroie pour que l'essence se déverse sur moi et couvre mon odeur humaine. L'I-Rex s'arrête à ma hauteur et renifle. Je ferme les yeux et prie pour qu'il s'en aille et c'est ce qu'il fait. Je soupire de soulagement, je vais peut-être pouvoir vivre encore quelques heures...

 _PDV Meredith_

Je suis debout au milieu du parc, ne sachant pas vers quelle attraction me diriger. J'opte ensuite pour les Gyrosphères, après tout les animaux qui se trouvent dans l'aire planaire sont magnifiques. Malheureusement, il y a une queue monstre. Je profite donc de mon pass VIP pour passer devant tout le monde. Pour une fois qu'il y a un avantage de vivre sur cette île ! Le jeune gérant du jeu fait rentrer un couple dans l'une des bulles. La rousse et le blond sourient à pleines dents. Ils ne savent pas encore ce qu'ils vont voir qu'ils sont excités comme des puces. C'est une des raisons qui me poussent à faire un tour dans le parc de temps en temps. J'adore voir les gens ébahis, crier de joie et trembler de peur mais vouloir toujours aller plus loin. C'est dans la nature de l'Homme, toujours dépasser ses limites, faire plus fort ! Un deuxième couple entre, suivi de deux jeunes hommes. Le plus jeune me fixe de ses beaux yeux bleus et je lui offre un sourire qu'il me rend.

\- Quelqu'un est seul ?, gueule le gérant de l'attraction.

Evidemment, personne ne répond. On ne peut pas venir seul dans un parc comme celui-là, ce n'est pas amusant. Je suis la seule à lever la main ce qui me vaut quelques regards emplis de pitié. Je suis habituée alors je les ignore. Le gérant m'adresse un coup de tête et j'entre dans la Gyrosphère aux côtés d'un brun qui me sourit. J'attache ma ceinture en souriant à mon tour et la boule se referme.

\- C'est parti, murmuré-je.

Je cherche la manette des mains et rencontre le bras du jeune homme. Je m'enlève expressément et m'excuse.

\- C'est pas grave, dit-il avec un sourire, tu peux conduire si tu veux.

\- Non vas-y, moi j'ai fais ce jeu une centaine de fois.

\- Vraiment ?, me demande-t-il les yeux exorbités.

\- Eh ! Vous avancez oui ?, hurle le gérant.

Je lui lance un regard noir et pousse la manette qui nous fait avancer.

\- Quelle rabat-joie !, râlé-je.

Le garçon rigole et je lui laisse les commandes.

\- En fait je vis ici, du coup je connais tous les jeux par cœur, avoué-je.

\- Han, la chance !

Je souris. Il ne sait même pas à quel point c'est lui que j'envie de ne pas être enfermé sur une île et de vivre normalement.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Stiles, reprend-t-il en me tendant sa main inoccupée.

\- Meredith, réponds-je en attrapant sa main et en la serrant.

Ce simple contact me procure un frisson dans le dos. Les yeux de ce garçon sont tout simplement magnifiques...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, me demande-t-il visiblement mal à l'aise.

Je lâche sa main et souffle :

\- Tes yeux sont... splendides.

Stiles rougit et je me rends soudain compte de ma gaffe.

\- Pardon. Je peux parfois être un peu trop rentre-dedans, m'excusé-je.

Je me frappe mentalement. Pourtant, je sais qu'il ne faut pas parler sans réfléchir mais mon manque de contact humain s'ajoutant à mon manque de tact m'empêche toujours de foncer.

\- Non c'est rien, m... merci.

Un silence pesant s'abat entre nous et je me griffe l'intérieur de la cuisse, discrètement. Ce que je peux être idiote ! Je commençais juste à sympathiser avec un garçon d'à peu près mon âge et voilà que je gâche tout !

\- Oh putain, lâche-t-il.

Je redresse la tête et vois enfin les herbivores courir autour de notre Gyrosphère. Un homme, sur l'écran en face de nous, ne cesse de nous bassiner avec des noms scientifiques et des explications sur les laboratoires du parc. J'appuie sur un bouton situé sur le côté ce qui éteint la minuscule télévision. Normalement, aucun visiteur n'est censé savoir qu'il y a un bouton d'arrêt mais je vis ici, alors...

\- Ouf, j'ai cru qu'il n'allait jamais s'arrêter, soupire Stiles.

Je le regarde et suis surprise de le voir me sourire. Il semble déjà avoir oublié son malaise et me parle comme s'il me connaissait depuis longtemps. J'apprends donc qu'il vient de Californie et qu'il est arrivé la veille avec sa petite bande d'amis qui l'a abandonné en le laissant seul dans une des boules. Je baisse les yeux, il est vrai qu'il aurait préféré être avec un ami qu'avec une parfaite inconnue qui ne semble pas saine d'esprit.

\- Mais finalement je suis content car j'ai pu te rencontrer !, assène-t-il.

Je relève les yeux et un grand sourire étire mes lèvres. Il est tellement gentil !

Nous passons à côté de la Gyrosphère du deuxième couple et je vois leur écran virer au rouge.

\- Eh Scott, me dépasse pas !, hurle Stiles en riant.

J'en conclus, d'après ses informations, que ce sont son meilleur ami et sa petite copine qui viennent de nous dépasser. Je rallume la télévision, ne me rappelant pas avoir vu du rouge sur la nôtre. Un énorme "Alerte" clignote alors et je panique légèrement.

\- Que tout le monde ramène sa Gyrosphère et évacue l'attraction au plus vite, dit le scientifique.

\- Il faut rentrer, dis-je.

\- Oui, je...

Une sonnerie retentit. Stiles fouille dans ses poches et en ressort son téléphone portable. Le nom d'"Allison" apparaît et il décroche.

Je n'entends pas ce que dit la fille mais je vois très bien Stiles virer au blanc.

\- Quoi ? Mais... Putain pourquoi j'ai invité ce débile ? On ne peut pas, on doit rentrer, y a une alerte... bon ok, on vous suit.

Il raccroche et fronce les sourcils.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demandé-je.

\- Jackson a trouvé un portail ouvert et s'est aventuré au-delà. Il faut qu'on aille le chercher.

\- Mais, l'alerte...

\- Je sais mais Jackson s'en moque et on ne peut pas l'abandonner, il fait partie de la meute.

\- La... la meute ?, répété-je.

Stiles devient rouge et inspire profondément.

\- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle notre petit groupe soudé. C'est... compliqué.

\- Euh... ok.

Je ne connais pas les Californiens ni les adolescents normaux, c'est pour ça que je ne pose pas plus de questions même si le terme "meute" m'intrigue.

\- Tu crois que c'est un exercice, me demande le brun, anxieux.

Je réfléchis un instant. Il a l'air de tenir à ses amis et je n'ai aucune envie de le rendre plus inquiet qu'il ne l'est.

\- Sûrement. Il ne se passe jamais rien par ici, ne t'en fais pas, mentis-je.

En effet, je n'avais jamais entendu d'alerte ici, encore moins pour un exercice. J'essaie d'arrêter les battements rapides de mon cœur quand on passe par la porte ouverte sur lequel un panneau indiquant "Danger" est accroché.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, un autre chapitre fini. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Comme vous avez pu le constater, j'ai repris des scènes du film original pour ensuite les adapter à la fanfiction. Qu'en pensez-vous ? ;)_**


	4. Attaqués par la créature

_PDV Scott_

Nous suivons Jackson au fin fond d'une forêt qui semble plutôt hostile dans l'espoir qu'il n'arrive rien et que ce débile profond revienne à la raison et reparte en sens inverse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'alerte a été donnée mais je ne pense pas que ça soit un simple exercice. Il doit se passer quelque chose, je le sens.

\- Pourquoi ne nous écoute-t-il pas ?, s'affole Allison à ma droite. Il faut rentrer !

\- Calme-toi, il ne va rien se passer.

Je pose une main sur son bras. Elle est extrêmement tendue et il y a de quoi évidemment. Nous sommes au milieu de nulle part, coupés du monde.

Nous arrivons soudain dans un espace où plusieurs dinosaures à carapaces se prélassent. J'en vois un grignoter l'herbe alentour et soupire de soulagement. Ce ne sont que des herbivores et ils semblent inoffensifs.

\- Ce sont des Ankylosaures, souffle Allison, soulagée.

Je suis impressionné par sa connaissance des noms des dinosaures. Durant toute l'attraction, dès qu'un herbivore passait, elle me le nommait comme si c'était normal de connaître tous ces noms scientifiques. Ça ne me fait que l'aimer plus encore. Je me ressaisis, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses.

Soudain un cri effrayant parvient à mes oreilles. Je comprends qu'il est plus près que je pensais car même Allison l'a parfaitement entendu.

 _PDV Stiles_

Meredith agrippe mon bras quand elle entend le cri puissant qui vient d'être poussé.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demandé-je à l'experte de dinosaures.

Elle écarquille les yeux et me regarde, paniquée.

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée...

Cette fois-ci, c'est à mon tour de paniquer. Ma respiration commence à se bloquer et l'air a du mal à trouver le chemin de mes poumons. Une main se pose sur ma joue et Meredith tourne ma tête pour plonger mon regard dans le sien.

\- C'est pas le moment de paniquer. Stiles ! Il faut rentrer, tout de suite !

Je ne me fais pas prier et fais demi-tour. Un cri perçant résonne alors et je reconnais la voix de Lydia. Je n'ai pas le temps de me retourner pour voir ce qu'il se passe que notre Gyrosphère bascule vers l'arrière, nous mettant la tête en arrière.

\- Oh Putain !, hurle ma voisine.

Je redresse la tête et croise deux énormes pattes pourvues de griffes acérées. La boule, normalement résistante, se retourne encore une fois et nous sommes de nouveau à l'endroit. Deux énormes yeux jaunes effrayants nous toisent. Le dinosaure qui nous fait face ouvre la gueule qui nous dévoile trois rangées de dents pointues qui m'arrachent un cri d'épouvante.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu ce dinosaure !, crie Meredith au bord de l'hystérie.

Sa main se glisse dans la mienne. Je suis tellement concentré sur ma peur que je ne sens même pas la douleur que me procurent les ongles de la jeune fille plantés dans ma peau. Le dinosaure plante ses griffes dans la Gyrosphère et je hurle une nouvelle fois quand l'une d'elles manque de toucher le haut de mon crâne. La boule censée être très résistante se fissure et le dinosaure est à deux doigts de l'exploser pour nous gober. Il soulève la boule dans les airs et la pression me donne envie de vomir. Il relâche la Gyrosphère qui se casse en deux.

Meredith s'empresse de déboucler nos ceintures et me tire hors de la boule transparente. Je cours jusqu'à en perdre haleine, suivant Meredith qui a toujours ma main dans la sienne et qui me cache derrière un arbre. Elle me tend un couteau.

\- Prends ça et va sortir tes amis de leurs Gyrosphères. Pendant ce temps-là, je fais diversion.

\- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question, tu vas te faire bouffer !

\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je vous rejoins dès que c'est fait.

Elle s'apprête à partir mais je la retiens par le poignet.

\- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas vu, ce truc à trois rangées de dents et est plus gros qu'un immeuble !

\- Je dresse des Raptors, ce n'est pas ce truc fait en labo qui va me faire peur !, dit-elle avant de se dégager et de se ruer sur le dinosaure.

Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois pour assimiler ce qu'elle vient de dire. Elle dresse des Vélociraptors ? Cette fille est incroyable !

 _PDV Lydia_

J'étouffe une dernière fois un cri. Cette chose est effrayante à souhait. On a beau avoir combattu toutes sortes de choses à Beacon Hills, mais il n'a jamais été question de dinosaure ! Des larmes s'échappent de mes yeux alors que je vois la jeune fille qui était dans la Gyrosphère avec Stiles, courir vers le monstre.

\- Elle est tarée !, gueule Jackson.

Je lui jette un regard noir. Tout ça est de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas fait le malin encore une fois, nous serions sagement dans notre hôtel ou avec des gens compétents qui nous auraient éloigné du danger. Stiles arrive et ouvre la boule transparente. Je me dépêche de déboucler ma ceinture et suis mon petit ami au-dehors.

\- Allez vous cacher, je vais chercher les autres !, dit le brun avant de courir vers Scott et Allison.

Jackson attrape ma main et me tire derrière un arbre, à l'abri des dents pointues du dinosaure. Cette espèce n'était pas répertorié dans l'inventaire du parc, je l'ai parcouru et n'ai jamais trouvé cette chose !

Stiles ouvre la Gyrosphère de ma meilleure amie et le couple sort pour nous rejoindre. Il ne reste plus que Derek et Isaac et nous pourrons partir.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la jeune fille qui rend folle la créature en courant tout autour d'elle. Dès que celle-ci relève la tête, fatiguée de tourner en rond, et aperçoit les trois garçons, la brune hurle de la regarder. Malheureusement le dinosaure ne l'écoute pas et se dirige vers mes amis. Je plaque une main sur ma bouche en priant pour qu'ils se dépêchent mais je vois Isaac tirer frénétiquement sur sa ceinture. Derek pousse un juron et tente de débloquer la sécurité. Stiles commence à paniquer mais je le vois sortir un couteau et couper le cuir. Isaac saute de son siège et les garçons ont juste le temps de s'éloigner avant que la chose n'explose leur Gyrosphère.

\- Courez !, entends-je alors.

 _PDV Meredith_

\- Courez, répété-je en me dirigeant vers le petit groupe d'amis.

Ceux-ci ne se font pas prier et s'élancent dans la forêt. Je suis soulagée que personne n'ait rien mais c'est loin d'être terminé. J'entends déjà le dinosaure pousser un cri avant de nous courir après. Ses pas lourds font trembler la terre et certains d'entre nous manquent de tomber plus d'une fois. Stiles s'arrête soudainement alors que les arbres ne nous surplombent plus.

\- Des chutes !, crie une jeune fille brune que je reconnais comme étant Allison.

\- Sautez !, dis-je sans réfléchir plus longtemps.

Je ne m'arrête pas dans la course et plonge de la falaise pour montrer l'exemple aux autres. Je ferme les yeux avant de sentir l'eau s'infiltrer par tous mes pores. Je comprends que les autres ont suivi quand l'eau se met à remuer fortement. Je vois une rousse commencer à remonter mais lui attrape le bras pour l'en empêcher. Elle me regarde, intriguée et je lui montre le ciel. Elle semble comprendre et reste donc sous l'eau. Ce n'est qu'une fois avoir entendu un autre cri venant de la bête que je remonte à la suite des autres. J'entraperçois rapidement la queue du dinosaure qui s'en va. J'expire bruyamment alors que d'autres crachent de l'eau. Nous nageons jusqu'à la berge et atterrissons dans la boue. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, personne ne râle mais soupire plutôt de soulagement.

 _PDV Owen_

\- Il faut la retrouver, gueulé-je. Tracez son téléphone, j'en sais rien !

Claire tente de me calmer alors que je recommence à pousser une gueulante et à faire les cent pas. L'Idominus-Rex vient juste de s'enfuir et ma sœur est introuvable. Toutes les attractions ont été fermées et les visiteurs sont recensés. Le nom de Meredith n'est toujours pas apparu et je panique totalement. Il est hors de question que je perde ma seule famille.

Les employés de la salle de contrôle s'activent mais il n'y a aucun réseau autour du parc et c'est sûrement là qu'elle se trouve. L'I-Rex apparaît sur l'écran sous forme de point rouge et il se déplace très rapidement vers le parc.

\- Il va falloir rapatrier les visiteurs, dit Claire.

\- Et arrêter cette bête.

Je me retourne pour voir Simon Masrani, le dirigeant de ce parc, scruter l'écran.

Je m'assois et me prends la tête dans les mains. Mon imagination me joue des tours et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser aux pires scénarios. Et si elle était déjà morte ? Ou si elle était blessée et se vidait de son sang ? Mon dieu, ça n'est plus possible. J'entends des voix mais n'écoute plus. Il me semble comprendre que Masrani va prendre un hélico et essayer d'abattre la bête par la voie des airs. Certains protestent mais l'homme insiste et sort de la salle de contrôle.

\- Je dois y aller !

Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte que ces mots sortaient de ma bouche que j'étais déjà levé. Claire me regarde d'un air ahuri et secoue la tête.

\- Il en est hors de question.

\- Ma sœur est quelque part sûrement totalement paniquée et seule. Je dois aller la chercher.

La rousse me regarde sans un mot. Elle sait très bien que je ne céderais pas alors c'est elle qui le fait.

\- D'accord mais je viens avec toi.

Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de protester, attrape les clés d'une voiture de fonction et me tire à l'extérieur par le poignet.

 _PDV Derek_

Ce qui est en train d'arriver est totalement insensé. Nous sommes en train de fuir un dinosaure ! De toutes les choses étranges qu'il m'a été donné de voir, celle-ci est la plus effrayante. Même nos pouvoirs ne pourront pas stopper cette chose et si nous ne nous planquons pas vite, nous allons tous crever ici. Cela va faire presque une demi-heure que cette Meredith nous emmène je ne sais où.

\- Le parc est encore loin ?, demande Jackson.

\- Eh oh, boucle la. C'est entièrement de ta faute si nous sommes ici, s'énerve Stiles.

\- Du calme, ce n'est pas le moment de se disputer, dit Meredith.

J'avouerais que cette jeune humaine est assez impressionnante. Elle a réussi à faire diversion en manquant de se faire gober par un dinosaure et, d'après Stiles, elle vit dans ce parc et dompte même des Vélociraptors. De plus, elle a l'air d'avoir une forte personnalité et sent le courage à plein nez. Stiles et Jackson cessent de se toiser et continuent leur marche.

Un bruit se fait alors entendre et je reconnais le cri du dinosaure.

\- Cachez-vous !, dis-je à l'adresse des adolescents.

Ceux-ci, pris de panique, se dispersent pour se terrer derrière des arbres.

\- Surtout, restez le plus silencieux possible, souffle Meredith.

La chose arrive, abattant quelques arbres au passage. Elle s'arrête à notre hauteur et je crains le pire. Le cri d'Allison atteint alors mes oreilles et je me retourne pour voir l'arbre, derrière lequel elle et Lydia étaient cachées, se déraciner. La créature l'envoie un peu plus loin et s'approche des deux jeunes filles, mortes de peur. Scott et Jackson sortent alors de leurs cachettes et se ruent sur le dinosaure.

\- Non !, hurlé-je.

Mais c'est trop tard. Les deux nigauds ont déjà troqué leurs yeux de simples humains pour leurs yeux brillants. Des griffes remplacent leurs ongles et des crocs et des poils leur ont poussé.

Je jure de les frapper plus tard et décide moi aussi de les aider à affronter le monstre. Isaac me rejoint rapidement et nous voilà, quatre Loups-Garous à tenter de blesser une montagne de muscles et d'écailles épaisses sous les yeux de quatre humains dont une qui ne sait absolument rien de notre secret. La queue de la chose fouette l'air, envoyant Jackson et Isaac valdinguer contre un arbre. Scott et moi faisons notre possible pour tenter de déséquilibrer le dinosaure qui ne faiblit pas.

\- On replie !, dis-je finalement.

Scott, couvert de sang, exécute mon ordre et attrape la main d'Allison avant de courir le plus rapidement possible. Le reste du groupe ne tarde pas à suivre. Même Meredith qui semble sous le choc, nous suit sans difficulté, tirant Stiles par la main qui ne supporte pas de courir.

Nous semons enfin la bête qui a disparu. Alors que nous nous apprêtons à continuer notre excursion vers le parc, la jolie brune se place devant nous, bras croisés sur la poitrine et lâche :

\- Je crois mériter des explications.

* * *

 _ **Encore un chapitre de terminé. J'espère que celui-ci aussi vous a plu. Dans tous les cas, faites comme Sanga36 (que je remercie chaleureusement de ses rewiews constructifs et réguliers), laissez votre avis ! ;)**_


	5. Révélations

_PDV Meredith_

\- J'attends !, insisté-je en voyant le petit groupe se taire.

Ce que je viens de voir n'est pas ordinaire. Même si je ne sors pas de cette île, il est sûr que des gens avec des griffes, des yeux brillants, des crocs et une pilosité accrue n'existent pas à tous les coins de rue.

\- Vous voyez ce que vous avez fait ?, râle un grand brun plutôt bien gaulé. A cause de vous, on va devoir encore mettre une insignifiante humaine dans la confidence.

\- Eh oh, qui tu traites d'insignifiante ?, m'énervé-je. Je te signale que je t'ai sauvé la vie. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu serais dans l'estomac de ce monstre !

Le jeune homme roule des yeux et je pince des lèvres. Pour qui se prend-t-il ? Je finis par l'ignorer et me tourne vers Stiles.

\- Tu vas m'expliquer ?, lui demandé-je.

Il baisse les yeux, l'air penaud.

\- Nous sommes des Loups-Garous.

Je me retourne d'un bloc vers le blond appelé Jackson et qui est à l'origine de notre fuite. Ses petits compagnons le regardent en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Bah quoi ? Il fallait bien lui dire.

\- Mais pas comme ça, grogne un frisé.

\- Autant ne pas tourner autour du pot, assène Jackson.

\- Des... des Loups-Garous ?, répété-je.

\- Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas, ceux-là sont gentils... enfin presque tous, m'explique Stiles en jetant un coup d'œil au grand brun et à Jackson.

Les deux concernés froncent les sourcils mais ne relèvent pas le sous-entendu du brun.

\- D'accord..., soufflé-je en passant une main dans ma queue-de-cheval emmêlée.

Je m'éloigne un petit peu et scrute le sol en essayant d'assimiler ce que je viens de voir et d'entendre.

Des Loups-Garous... C'est insensé, ils n'existent que dans les films et les livres.

La preuve que non... Je souffle un coup, après tout je vis dans une île remplie de dinosaures. Ça aussi ça n'est censé exister que dans la fiction et pourtant c'est bien réel. Je me retourne et souris :

\- C'est plutôt cool en fait. J'imagine que vos sens sont décuplés ainsi que votre force et votre rapidité.

Je les vois ouvrir des yeux ronds comme des billes et bafouiller. Ils devaient sûrement s'attendre à une crise d'hystérie mais je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. Je crois ce que je vois et ma vue ne me fait pas encore défaut. Ce que j'ai vu à une explication et on vient de me la donner. Pourquoi me mentiraient-ils ?

\- Et bien, oui..., répond Scott, totalement abasourdi par mon calme.

\- Vous savez faire quoi d'autre ?, demandé-je, curieuse.

\- Hum... Guérir rapidement et sentir les sentiments des autres ainsi qu'entendre les battements du cœur, répond le frisé.

\- Et plein d'autres trucs super cool, finit Jackson.

Je souris une nouvelle fois et reprends ma route.

\- Bien, en route maintenant, il faut rejoindre le parc avant la nuit.

Les pas se font hésitants mais tout le monde me suit finalement. Je suis contente de l'avoir si bien pris. Si ce matin en me levant, on m'avait dit que j'essaierai de semer un dinosaure qui m'est inconnu, en compagnie de Loups-Garous, j'aurais sûrement pouffé et je n'y aurais pas cru.

 _PDV Owen_

Quand nous arrivons dans la plaine de l'attraction des Gyrosphères, nous voyons un véritable massacre. Tous les dinosaures présents sont déchiquetés et morts. Nous descendons en silence et sillonnons entre les corps sans vie des dinosaures. Claire s'agenouille près d'un brachiosaure qui rend son dernier souffle et caresse le haut de son crâne. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi proche des animaux. Elle semble enfin avoir compris que ce ne sont pas de simples jouets conçus en laboratoire mais des êtres vivants. Je souris. La Claire qui me plaît tant émerge enfin de la pète-sec sans cœur.

\- Elle n'est pas ici, il faut continuer, dis-je finalement.

Claire relève la tête et la secoue positivement avant de se relever et de me suivre à la voiture.

Je suis de plus en plus inquiet pour ma sœur qui est introuvable. Mais où es-tu Meredith ?

 _PDV Stiles_

Je n'arrive pas à croire que la réaction de Meredith ait été si calme. Cette fille m'étonnera toujours. Cela fait à peine quelques heures que je la connais et déjà je la trouve extraordinaire. Elle est polyvalente et intelligente. Et puis elle est drôle. Cela va faire presque une heure que nous marchons et nous parlons de tout et de rien depuis un bon moment. J'entends Derek râler à chaque fois que je ris. Je comprends qu'il trouve stupide que je prenne notre situation si peu au sérieux. Ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que je suis mort de trouille à l'idée que le dinosaure nous réattaque mais que Meredith - qui préfère qu'on l'appelle Merry - arrive à me changer les idées.

\- Eh, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?, crie Allison devant nous.

Une énorme porte en bois nous fait face.

\- Je ne l'avais jamais vue auparavant, avoue Merry.

Elle ne se démonte pas pour autant et se jette dessus pour la pousser de toutes ses forces. Isaac s'approche pour aider la jeune fille qui a du mal. La porte s'ouvre ce qui fait sourire Merry. Elle remercie Isaac qui sourit à son tour.

Mon ventre se tord soudainement et je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de frapper le frisé. Il croit que, d'aider Meredith, ça va la faire l'apprécier ? Non mais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il peut pousser une porte que c'est forcément le plus fort. Et pourquoi Meredith le regarde-t-elle comme ça ?

\- Tu pues la jalousie, me chuchote Jackson.

Je le regarde, étonné.

\- La jolie brune te plaît bien on dirait, ricane-t-il. Dommage qu'Isaac soit déjà sur le coup.

Je serre mes poings et le devance tout en l'ignorant royalement. Je rejoins Merry et tente de reprendre notre conversation mais celle-ci parle déjà avec le frisé, se demandant dans quel endroit nous avons atterri.

Je rumine intérieurement et pousse plusieurs branchages jusqu'à arriver dans une sorte de garage. Le logo de "Jurassic Parc" est peint sur une des façades de la pièce et il y a un max d'outils sur les étagères. Mais ce qui attire, à tous, notre attention sont les deux grosses voitures qui n'attendent que nous.

\- La clé est sur le contact, s'écrie Lydia.

Meredith s'approche pour la tourner mais le moteur ne démarre pas.

\- Evidemment, soupire-t-elle.

Derek soulève le capot poussiéreux et plonge dans le cambouis. Je fais de même avec la deuxième voiture et Merry me rejoint rapidement.

\- Isaac, mets-toi derrière le volant et quand je te le dis, tu tournes la clé, dit la jolie brune à côté de moi.

Elle me sourit avant d'enlever son gilet et de l'accrocher autour de sa taille.

Une chaleur se répand dans tout mon corps quand j'aperçois ses bras nus et son simple débardeur moulant à souhait.

\- Eh Stiles !

Je tourne la tête pour regarder Derek qui me toise.

\- Concentre-toi s'il te plaît !

Je secoue la tête et rougis, honteux que l'on m'ait surpris en train de contempler la belle dompteuse de Vélociraptors.

Je décide de me changer les idées en plongeant à mon tour dans le moteur.

 _PDV Allison_

\- YESSSS !, hurlé-je en entendant les deux moteurs vrombir.

Jackson et Lydia s'embrassent alors que Scott et Isaac se tapent dans la main. Je vois même Derek sourire alors que Meredith saute dans les bras de Stiles qui devient rouge comme une tomate. J'avoue que je trouve cette jeune fille spectaculaire. Elle nous a suivi jusqu'ici alors qu'elle aurait pu sauter de la Gyrosphère et s'en aller, nous a sauvé la vie, a très bien pris le fait que les garçons soient des Loups-Garous et maintenant, elle a contribué à la réparation de deux vieilles voitures. En plus de ça, elle vit dans un parc rempli de dinosaures et en dompte même certains.

Scott m'a dit qu'elle semble être digne de confiance et qu'il la trouve très sympathique ce qui est aussi mon cas. J'espère vraiment qu'une fois tout ça terminé, nous resterons en contact elle et moi.

Nous sautons dans les voitures et Meredith et Derek prennent les volants. C'est la jeune fille qui ouvre la marche avec Stiles, Isaac et Scott à ses côtés.

Quand, au bout d'une demi-heure nous voyons le parc au loin, des soupirs de soulagement s'échappent de nos bouches.

 _PDV Isaac_

La porte de l'entrée du parc n'est plus très loin et je sens même l'odeur des deux gardes qui la surplombent. Meredith conduit à la perfection la petite voiture et, même si elle va le plus vite possible, elle est prudente. J'avoue qu'elle est assez étonnante et très mignonne mais je la laisse à ce bon vieux Stiles à qui elle a l'air de plaire. Ce nigaud ne comprend toujours pas que ses émotions sentent extrêmement fort et, donc que nous, Loups-Garous à l'odorat surdéveloppé, arrivons à les sentir très distinctement. Enfin bon, j'essaie quand même de devenir ami avec la belle brune car elle semble pleine de ressources et est très sympathique. Stiles me jette souvent des regards noirs dès que je lui parle mais je me contente de l'ignorer et de sourire à la jeune fille. Un bruit d'oiseaux se fait soudain entendre. Mise à part les conducteurs, tous les passagers se retournent et je retiens un cri en voyant des dinosaures volants se diriger vers nous. Je me penche alors et chuchote à l'oreille de Meredith :

\- Meredith...

\- Isaac, appelle-moi Merry, grogne-t-elle.

\- Oui pardon, Merry. Il y a des dinos volants derrière nous, est-ce normal ?

Elle écarquille les yeux et regarde dans le rétroviseur. Oubliant la sécurité, elle appuie sur l'accélérateur et dépasse Derek.

\- Bouge-toi, ils sont carnivores, lance-t-elle au Loup-Garou.

Celui-ci se retourne rapidement et s'exécute. C'est la première fois que je vois Derek obéir à un ordre, surtout venant d'une parfaite inconnue. Néanmoins, c'est une experte, mieux vaut l'écouter.

Tout le monde hurle alors aux gardes d'ouvrir la porte. Ils se regardent un instant avant que nous descendions pour frapper sur la porte en bois. Les dinosaures font alors leur apparition ce qui alerte les deux hommes qui s'empressent de nous ouvrir la porte.

 _PDV Lydia_

Nous entrons dans l'enceinte du parc et je tente de ne pas perdre Meredith de vue. L'experte court vers le bâtiment que nous avons visité en premier et où se trouvent les informations sur les dinosaures. Se rendant compte qu'il est fermé, elle nous crie :

\- Mettez-vous à l'abri !

Je ne me fais pas prier et me plaque contre le mur le plus proche avec Allison. Certains visiteurs se font happer par les Ptérodactyles qui les emmènent dans le ciel pour ensuite les laisser retomber sur le sol ou dans le bassin du Mosasaure. Je hurle quand un homme se fait attraper la jambe juste devant nous. C'est le chaos et nous tremblons de peur.

J'entends alors crier Meredith et me décolle pour voir où la jeune fille se trouve. Son pied est englouti par le bec d'un des dinosaures et elle se débat comme elle peut pour le faire lâcher sa prise. Stiles arrive alors par-derrière pour tenter d'assommer la créature avec un bout de bois trouvé par terre. Malheureusement, son action ne fait qu'énerver un peu plus le monstre qui, après avoir lâché la brune, se retourne pour faire face au jeune Stilinski. Celui-ci recule lentement alors que le Ptérodactyle pousse un cri strident. Meredith se place alors entre la bête et le jeune garçon, bâton à la main. Avec courage, elle frappe le dinosaure volant qui lâche de petits cris plaintifs. Il la désarme et je retiens mon souffle. Elle crie à Stiles de partir, ce qu'il fait, et assène un violent coup de poing dans le bec de l'oiseau. S'ensuit alors un combat épique entre la belle brune et le dinosaure. Finalement, celui-ci, honteux de s'être pris tant de coups et d'avoir autant saigné, s'envole pour aller s'attaquer à quelqu'un d'autre.

Meredith se dirige alors vers nous, en sueur. Des mèches tombent de sa queue-de-cheval et elle s'empresse de les placer derrière ses oreilles.

\- Ça va toutes les deux ?, nous demande-t-elle, visiblement inquiète.

Allison la serre dans ses bras et je fais de même, admirative de sa performance. Cette jeune fille est vraiment extraordinaire...

 _PDV Owen_

\- Merry !, hurlé-je en apercevant ma sœur dans les bras de deux filles.

Celle-ci relève la tête et accourt vers moi pour me sauter dans les bras. Je la presse contre moi aussi fort que possible et la couvre de baisers. J'attrape ensuite son visage de mes deux mains après avoir essuyé une larme au coin de mon œil.

\- J'étais tellement inquiet, tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, ça va et toi ?

\- Mieux que jamais, à quelques problèmes près. Je viens de te voir avec ce Ptérodactyle, tu l'as défoncé.

Elle rit légèrement puis répond :

\- Tu vois, ça servait ces cours d'arts martiaux en ligne.

Je souris et la serre dans mes bras une nouvelle fois.

\- On a été attaqué par un dinosaure que je ne connaissais pas Owen. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?

Je regarde Claire qui baisse les yeux puis prends la responsabilité d'expliquer à ma sœur que l'I-Rex, un nouveau dinosaure plus méchant, a été crée.

\- Quoi ? Vous déconnez !, hurle-t-elle en se tournant vers la rousse.

\- Je suis désolée, on ne savait pas que...

\- Bien sûr ! De toute façon, vous n'en avez jamais assez, il vous faut toujours plus grand, plus rapide, plus méchant !

\- Merry, ce n'est pas tout, dis-je. Ils vont utiliser les Raptors pour le neutraliser.

Meredith nous lance un regard noir à tous les deux avant de se diriger vers les deux filles qui la serraient dans leurs bras quelques minutes plus tôt.

\- Elle va se calmer, laisse-lui du temps, dis-je à l'encontre de Claire qui semble découragée.

* * *

 _ **Et voilou ! Encore un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci aussi vous aura plu. Merci encore pour la rewiew Sanga36 et oui elle a été autant constructive que les autres. J'ai juste une petite question à te poser ; As-tu vu le film Jurassic World ? Parce que j'ai l'impression que non ;)**_


	6. Bataille sanguinaire

_PDV Meredith_

\- Chut, tout va bien se passer, chuchoté-je à Echo.

Le Raptor ronronne sous mes caresses et je souris.

\- Viens, elle ne mord pas, dis-je à l'intention de Stiles qui hésite.

Il entre finalement dans la cage et pose délicatement sa main sur la tête du dinosaure. Son museau est piégé dans une sorte de muselière ce qui ne lui permet pas de nous toucher même si je sais qu'elle ne me fera pas de mal. Echo est celle dont je m'occupe le plus entre les quatre et notre confiance mutuelle est plus forte qu'avec les trois autres. Le brun sourit quand il entend gémir le prédateur. J'attrape ensuite sa main et ce simple contact déferle une vague de chaleur en moi. J'ignore ce sentiment étrange et pose les doigts de Stiles près de la bouche d'Echo. Je le sens réticent mais il semble me faire confiance et se laisse faire. Comme je m'y attendais, le Vélociraptor ferme les yeux, savourant cette caresse.

\- Allez, il est temps d'y aller, chantonne Hoskins.

Je fronce les sourcils mais m'écarte tout de même alors que l'homme place une caméra à infrarouges sur la tête d'Echo.

\- Comme ça, on verra tout en direct, dit-il en souriant.

Je pince les lèvres me retenant pour ne pas lui flanquer mon poing dans la figure. Il fait déjà nuit et les Raptors ne vont pas tarder à partir à la poursuite de l'I-Rex. Owen arrive, un bout de la peau de la créature à la main. Il me sourit faiblement puis place le bout de chair sous les narines de Charlie, puis de Delta, d'Echo et enfin de Blue.

Je frictionne mes bras. Le frais du soir commence à se faire sentir. Je vérifie que ma coupure au bras, faite par le Ptérodactyle de tout à l'heure, ne saigne plus et enfile mon gilet. Owen m'a dit que les Volants s'étaient échappés de leur cage à cause de Simon Masrani, le directeur de ce parc, décédé dans son crash d'hélicoptère qui a ouvert le toit de la serre des dinosaures. Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai été affectée par la mort de Masrani, je ne l'ai pas souvent vu en dix ans mais la mort d'un humain ne me laisse pas indifférente. Combien d'innocents visiteurs sont morts au moment de l'attaque ? Et combien d'hommes de la maintenance ont été dévorés par l'Idominus-Rex ?

\- Eh, ça va ?, me demande Stiles en posant une main sur mon épaule.

Je redresse la tête et me force à sourire.

\- Oui. Allons dans la voiture.

Le brun me sourit également et me suis jusque dans le fourgon où se trouvent déjà ses amis et Claire.

 _PDV Derek_

\- Je viens avec vous, dis-je au jeune homme qui a serré Meredith dans ses bras plus tôt.

\- Vous êtes sûr de vous ? Ça sera dangereux.

\- Le danger ne me fait pas peur.

\- Bien. Je suis Owen, Owen Grady, dit-il en me tendant la main.

\- Derek Hale, réponds-je en la serrant.

Il m'offre un bref sourire et je me rends compte qu'il a le même que Meredith. Je me demande s'ils ne sont pas de la même famille.

En parlant du loup, la brune accourt vers nous. Elle prend Owen dans ses bras et me sourit.

\- Soyez prudents tous les deux. Surtout toi frérot.

\- T'inquiète petite sœur, tu me connais non ?

\- C'est bien ça le problème, dit-elle en repartant dans le fourgon.

J'avais raison, ils sont bien frère et sœur.

Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps sur les liens familiaux des Grady et suis Owen jusqu'à deux motos flambants neuves. Il m'en désigne une que j'enfourche et démarre la deuxième. Il commence à rouler et je le suis. Quelques instants plus tard, les Vélociraptors nous dépassent mais Owen ne bronche pas tandis que je sursaute légèrement.

\- Ils ralentissent, ils ont quelque chose, dit-il soudainement.

Nous nous arrêtons et l'équipe de tireurs s'accroupit, avec nous, derrière des feuillages. La créature apparaît alors, encore plus effrayante que dans mon souvenir. Les Raptors la toisent et j'attends avec impatience que les fusils tirent pour achever la bête.

 _PDV Stiles_

Meredith se place à côté de Claire, sur le siège passager et je décide de la rejoindre. La rousse a une tablette dans la main et suit en temps réel les actions des Raptors.

\- Claire, j'espère que tu ne feras pas de mal à mon frère, sinon tu auras affaire à moi, lâche Meredith.

Je pouffe discrètement. Meredith a le don pour dire ce qu'elle pense sans prendre de gants et de les dire n'importe quand.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demande la femme en rougissant.

\- Je me battais peut-être avec un Ptérodactyle mais je ne bigle pas encore. Je vous ai vu vous embrasser.

Cette fois-ci, la rousse vire au cramoisi.

\- Je..., bégaie-t-elle.

\- Alors, du nouveau ?, demande Lydia en passant la tête par la petite fente qui relie le fourgon à l'avant du véhicule.

Claire en profite pour changer de conversation.

\- Ils l'ont trouvée. Attends...

Des bruits aigus s'échappent de la tablette et je reconnais les cris des Vélociraptors.

\- Oh mon dieu, murmure Merry.

\- Quoi ?, demande Allison.

\- Ils communiquent entre eux, explique la brune.

Les Raptors s'arrêtent soudainement et je les vois se retourner vers le groupe de tireurs.

\- Maintenant je sais pourquoi ils n'ont pas voulu nous dire de quoi ce dinosaure est fait, entends-je Owen dire.

\- Parce qu'il a une part de Raptor, complète sa sœur.

\- Ils ont changé d'Alpha, hurle Derek. Barrez-vous.

Après ça, c'est le chaos complet. On entend des cris et du sang gicle sur la caméra.

\- Ça suffit !, dit Claire en arrêtant la tablette.

Un silence pesant s'abat dans le fourgon. Tout le monde est sur les nerfs, se demandant si Owen et Derek vont bien.

\- Démarrez !, hurle Scott.

Claire se retourne et nous apercevons un Vélociraptor dans le rétroviseur.

Meredith appuie sur le pied de Claire après avoir tourné la clé de contact et démarre en trombe. La rousse récupère la conduite et roule le plus vite possible pour semer le prédateur.

\- Refermez le fourgon !, gueule Meredith.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais, en regardant dans le rétroviseur, je vois une bonbonne de gaz rouler sous les pieds du dinosaure qui tombe sur le goudron.

Une tête passe par la fenêtre et Claire hurle en se rendant compte que c'est un deuxième Raptor. Un autre nous suit derrière et je commence à me crisper, pris de panique. Je sens la main de la brune se glisser dans la mienne ce qui m'apaise. Je tourne la tête et lui souris tendrement alors qu'elle me lance un regard encourageant.

 _PDV Jackson_

Nous arrivons au centre du parc et nous dépêchons de sortir du fourgon pour nous tasser dans une cachette. Les Vélociraptors arrivent à leur tour et nous délogent. Nous courrons dans tous les sens en tentant de leur échapper mais nous fatiguons rapidement. L'énorme dinosaure inconnu arrive alors et là, je manque de me faire dessus. Owen et Derek arrivent juste après et nous rejoignent.

\- Tout le monde va bien ?, demande l'Alpha.

\- Oh, on a juste cinq dinosaures mangeurs de chair humaine aux trousses mais tout va bien, ironise Stiles.

Derek ne relève pas, sachant que nous sommes tous sur les nerfs.

Les Vélociraptors s'approchent soudainement de nous. Je me pétrifie et me colle à Lydia qui me serre dans ses bras. Meredith s'avance aux côtés de son frère et place une main devant elle.

\- Maintenant, on se calme !, tonne-t-elle.

Je me demande vraiment s'il ne lui manque pas une case à celle-là. Crier sur des créatures sanguinaires qui sont prêtes à la bouffer entièrement. Elle attrape la main de son frère qui se met dans la même position qu'elle, les jambes fléchies et une main en l'air.

\- Blue, recule, dit Owen.

\- Charlie, je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais toi, continue Meredith alors que le Raptor montre les dents.

\- Delta, ça vaut aussi pour toi, dit Owen en se forçant à sourire.

\- Echo, souffle la brune. C'est Meredith, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi.

La dénommée Echo penche lentement la tête sur le côté et semble hésiter.

\- Ça marche, me chuchote Lydia.

Je hoche la tête et continue de fixer les enfants Grady. Le Raptor finit par reculer au grand soulagement de Meredith dont le visage s'illumine. Les trois autres font de même et j'en vois même un secouer la tête en direction d'Owen. Ce dernier sourit à son tour.

Soudainement, les quatre dinosaures sifflent et je me dis que ça n'a finalement pas si bien marché que je l'avais imaginé. Pourtant, les prédateurs se retournent pour faire face à l'énorme créature et se jettent sur elle.

 _PDV Allison_

Un poids retombe dans mon estomac quand je vois que les Vélociraptors ont compris que leurs Alphas originaux étaient les plus fiables. Les quatre dinosaures sautent sur le dos du monstre et un combat violent s'ensuit, faisant voler plusieurs Raptors qui se relèvent toujours immédiatement pour retourner se battre.

\- On doit les aider !, dit Isaac.

Derek le toise puis soupire.

\- Ok. De toute façon, au point où on en est...

Je sais très bien qu'il fait allusion au dévoilement incessant de leur secret mais je suis sûre que Meredith est quelqu'un de confiance. Son frère et sa petite amie ne semblent pas indignes de confiance non plus, je ne m'en fais donc pas pour leur secret de Loups-Garous. Les quatre garçons se transforment alors et se jettent sur la chose à leur tour, permettant aux Raptors de souffler un peu. Malheureusement, le dinosaure est bien plus gros et plus fort qu'eux ce qui ne rend pas la tâche facile. Un autre Raptor est envoyé dans le décor mais cette fois-ci, il ne se relève pas.

\- Delta, non !, crie Merry au bord des larmes.

Je m'approche d'elle pour la réconforter alors que son frère et la rousse se regardent, paniqués par ce qu'ils voient. La brune renifle mais se ressaisit. Au bout d'un moment, Lydia lance un cri plaintif :

\- Il ne vont jamais y arriver !

\- Il faut plus de dents..., souffle Meredith.

\- Quoi ?, demande son frère.

\- Il faut plus de dents !, répéte-t-elle.

\- Je crois que je vois où tu veux en venir !, lance la rousse avant de s'élancer, une torche à la main.

Je ne sais pas où elle se rend comme ça mais, cinq minutes plus tard, je la vois revenir en courant.

\- Ecartez-vous !, hurle-t-elle.

 _PDV Meredith_

\- Ecartez-vous !, répète Claire.

Je souris, heureuse qu'elle ait compris où je voulais en venir et je recule avec mes amis pour laisser passer le Tyrannosaure Rex qui se jette à son tour sur l'Idominus. Claire nous rejoint ensuite et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la prendre dans mes bras. Même si je ne l'ai jamais aimé, je me rends compte que cette épreuve l'a considérablement changé. Et puis, Owen a vraiment l'air de tenir à elle, il est donc hors de question que je m'oppose à leur relation.

Les Loups-Garous s'écartent pour laisser passer le deuxième monstre et les Raptors s'allient à celui-ci pour tenter de tuer l'I-Rex. Celui-ci commence à faiblir et recule de plus en plus. Finalement, les dinosaures arrivent à le faire tomber dans le grand bassin du Mosasaure. Ce n'est que lorsque je vois le sang remonter à la surface que je sais que tout est terminé et que nous sommes sains et saufs.

Blue, Charlie et Echo saluent le T-Rex d'un signe de la tête avant que celui-ci décide de nous épargner et de s'enfuir dans la forêt au loin. Je regarde autour de moi, le parc est totalement saccagé et, même s'il fait nuit noire, le feu qui s'est déclaré un peu partout nous permet de nous voir. Tout le monde semble soulagé et cela me fait sourire. Je sens quelque chose me pousser dans le dos. Je me retourne et aperçois Echo qui me fait face. J'écarquille les yeux. Nous n'avons jamais eu de contact physique sans qu'elle ne soit muselée. Cela appuie sur le fait que notre confiance est dorénavant pleine l'une envers l'autre.

Je m'approche doucement et tends la main.

\- Merry, ne fais pas ça, me dit Owen.

\- Je sais ce que je fais frérot, réponds-je en continuant de m'approcher.

Le museau d'Echo se pose de lui-même dans le creux de ma main et je souris, les larmes aux yeux. Je caresse le Raptor tendrement jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'écarte et qu'elle hoche la tête pour me remercier. Je fais de même et elle s'enfuit à son tour, suivie par Charlie et Blue qui partent après avoir aussi incliné la tête devant Owen et moi, leurs Alphas...

* * *

 _ **Fini ! Encore un chapitre que j'ai pris grand plaisir à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et vous poussera à poster ;) Je compte bien sûr sur Sanga36 que je remercie encore pour sa régularité. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que quelqu'un aime ce que vous faites et le montre ;) Bon, sinon, je posterais bientôt le dernier chapitre de cette fiction qui est prête à s'achever !;)**_


	7. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

_PDV Stiles_

Deux jours après, les visiteurs sont recensés près de l'aéroport en attendant leurs familles. Après la mort de l'I-Rex, qui est le nom donné à la créature, nous sommes rentrés à l'hôtel et avons tenté de tout expliquer à Claire et Owen quant à ce qu'ils avaient vus. Tout comme Meredith, ils ne l'ont pas si mal pris et ont promis de tout garder pour eux.

Jurassic World va fermer pour le moment mais je pense qu'il ne rouvrira pas de sitôt. Nous n'avons jamais su de quoi était faite la créature mais apparemment, il ne valait mieux pas le savoir.

La mère de Scott et mon père arrivent et je me jette dans les bras de mon géniteur qui me serre contre lui.

\- Mon dieu, je pense que vous portez tous la poisse, plaisante-t-il.

Je ris, bientôt rejoins par le reste de la meute.

\- On y va les jeunes ?, demande Mélissa McCall.

\- Attendez, on a pas dit au revoir aux Grady, lance Allison.

\- Les Grady ?, demande mon père en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je t'expliquerai, dis-je en suivant mes amis.

Owen nous serre à tous la main et lance même un clin d'œil à Derek pour lui assurer qu'il ne dira rien. Allison et Lydia se jettent ensuite dans les bras de Meredith et la remercient chaleureusement pour tout ce qu'elle a fait. Il est vrai qu'elle a été extraordinaire et Scott ne manque pas de le lui dire ce qui la fait sourire. Je frissonne en voyant son visage s'illuminer, elle est tellement belle quand elle sourit...

\- Merci pour tout, j'espère qu'on va se revoir, dit Isaac en prenant la brune dans ses bras ce qui me fait voir rouge.

Jackson se contente d'une poignée de main mais lui fait bien comprendre que, sans elle, ils seraient tous morts. Je me pétrifie quand je vois Derek se baisser un peu pour embrasser la jolie brune sur les deux joues et la remercier.

\- A un de ses jours, dit-il, toujours impassible.

\- J'espère qu'on va se revoir Derek. Après tout, on est tous les deux des Alphas maintenant, ricane-t-elle.

Derek lâche un sourire presque imperceptible puis rejoint les autres près de mon père et de Madame McCall.

Il ne reste plus que moi et, sans savoir pourquoi, je rougis quand elle me sourit.

\- Bon bah, il est temps de se dire au revoir, dis-je un peu dépité.

Elle me serre dans ses bras ce qui me surprend énormément et me chuchote à l'oreille :

\- J'ai été acceptée à l'Université de Californie, je compte bien venir vous rendre visite.

Je m'écarte légèrement d'elle et écarquille les yeux :

\- Tu rigoles ?

\- Ouais en fait je vous déteste, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est vous oublier rapidement.

Je baisse les yeux, déçu par sa réponse. Elle attrape le bout de mon menton et le remonte pour que nos yeux se rencontrent.

\- Eh Stiles, je plaisante. Bien sûr que je veux vous revoir !

Je souris et mon regard ne peut pas se détacher de ses beaux yeux bruns.

Elle se penche doucement et ses yeux passent de mes yeux à ma bouche en un temps record. Toujours avec les doigts sur mon menton, elle pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme instantanément les yeux pour savourer ce moment de pur bonheur.

Ses mains se déplacent lentement, passant de mon menton à mes cheveux. Ses doigts glissent sur mon cuir chevelu, m'arrachant un frisson de plaisir. J'enroule mes bras autour de sa taille pour la presser un peu plus contre moi et approfondis le baiser. A mon plus grand bonheur, elle y répond avec tendresse.

Quand nous reprenons enfin notre souffle, je sais que tout le monde nous regarde mais je m'en moque. Il n'y a qu'elle et moi à cet instant-là, et personne d'autre.

\- J'ai vraiment hâte de te revoir, souffle-t-elle.

\- Moi aussi, réponds-je en lui donnant un chaste baiser avant qu'elle ne recule.

Elle me sourit timidement puis rejoint son frère avant de me faire un dernier signe de la main.

Je retrouve mes amis qui me sourient tous bêtement. Je les ignore et me retourne une dernière fois pour répondre au dernier au revoir que nous lance Merry.

\- Tu crois qu'on la reverra ?, demande Allison.

\- Oui, elle a été acceptée à l'Université de Californie, répond Scott.

J'hausse un sourcil mais comprends vite que c'est son ouïe supersonique qui lui a permis de l'entendre.

\- Ce n'est donc qu'un au revoir, dis-je, un sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 ** _Voilà, désolée que ce soit si court ! Qu'avez-vous pensé de la relation entre Stiles et Merry ? Ça me fait un peu mal au cœur de finir cette fiction en si peu de chapitres, qui plus est. Mais je suis aussi contente. Merci de m'avoir lue et suivie. J'espère que d'autres feront comme Sanga36 et posteront des rewiews avec leur avis ;) Petite question : Voulez-vous un tome 2 ? Si oui, vous savez où vous rendre pour me le faire savoir ;) Info + : Ma prochaine fiction portera sur X-Men. ;) Au revoir et à bientôt :*_**


End file.
